Homing Sparrow
by AmberJeanie
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's daughter daydreams while trying to act like a lady and a surprise visitor flies through her window. Set with only the first movie as history, the other three didn't happen. Part of my 750 Words series


Olivia Turner sat on a stool by her window with her needlepoint. The craft had not shown much progress for the hour she had been sitting with it, but that was because Olivia kept staring out the window. Her mother, Elizabeth, made her do all of the 'normal' things that a refined woman should do even though Olivia had heard her say they were not necessary for her to live a good life. Olivia suspected that she only had to learn these silly things to please her grandfather, He was very sure of what a lady was supposed to do and how she was supposed to act. He always tried not to sound disappointed when he looked at her perpetually messy and rarely advanced needlework. Olivia was sure that she was doing more for herself by staring out the window and daydreaming than by poking herself in the fingers for an hour.

Finally, Olivia gave up the pretense of working the needle and thread to openly gaze out the window towards the harbor. Since her grandfather was no longer governor of their little harbor of Port Royal, they couldn't live in that beautiful mansion. Grandfather had, however, made sure that his granddaughter was well taken care of by buying Elizabeth and Will a very nice, and expensive house set up in the hills a little way. From her bedroom window, Olivia could see the whole of Port Royal, right down to the docks.

Olivia loved watching the ships come in and go out from the docks. She had visited the docks and gone on quite a few pleasure cruises, her father being and excellent sailor when he wanted to be was always in demand.

A small black dot on the horizon caught Olivia's attention, another ship coming in for her to watch. She kept her gaze out to sea as the dot slowly grew. Looking as closely as she could, it was very far away after all, Olivia thought she recognized the ship but couldn't quite make it out. She opened her window and leaned out in an effort to get better look. Suddenly, something small flew past her head and into her room. She spun around and saw a sparrow perched in the birdcage she left open in her room. Olivia grinned and ran from the room.

"Mother! Mother!" She called, running through the house looking in all the usual places her mother might be in. "Mother!" Elizabeth Turner came out of her study quick as a shot when she heard her daughter's calls.

"Olivia, what is it?" She seemed afraid of what the her daughter might answer. Olivia grinned and took her mother's hands.

"Father and Uncle Jack are coming in!" She cried and Elizabeth relaxed a little bit. "Can we go out to meet them, please?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course, darling, go get your hat and shawl." Olivia frowned. "Don't give me that look." Elizabeth reprimanded. "You know what a fit your grandfather would have if he saw you out and about looking less than lady-like." Olivia sighed and hurried back to her room.

When she had gotten her hat and shawl and successfully put them on, she went down to the foyer where her mother stood looking immaculate. All of those things that Grandfather insisted made a lady and Olivia couldn't quite do right, her mother seemed to do without even thinking.

"Are you ready dear?" Elizabeth looked up the staircase at her daughter. Olivia nodded and tried to descend the staircase as fluidly as possible. When she reached the bottom successfully she smiled and the two went out to the carriage.

Olivia could hardly keep still in the carriage she was so excited. Although she loved her home and being able to see everything in town from her window, they were just so far away from the docks!

When they could finally get out, the ship Olivia had seen on the horizon was floating into the harbor and she could plainly see why it was so familiar. She black ship had once planted fear into the hearts of Port Royal inhabitants but now sparked excitement as it usually meant the return of one of the town's best sailors and many times plenty of foreign goods the townspeople might never get to see otherwise. Olivia shifted from one foot to the other as she and her mother waited for the ship to dock. Even once it was docked it seemed to be in slow motion that the gangway was lowered and two of her most favorite people in the world descended. She ran for her father and attacked him with a hug.

"Oh, my little Olivia! How I missed you!" He exclaimed kissing the top of her hair.

"I am not that little anymore, father." Olivia grinned and gave him another squeeze before letting him go and turning to the next man off the ship. "Uncle Jack!" She ran into the man's strong arms and he spun her around.

"How are you Olivia, did you get my message?" He winked.

"She flew right threw my window." Olivia grinned. "Now, what did you bring me this time?" Captain Jack laughed and lead Olivia onto his ship as he explained some wondrous thing or other that he had brought back for her enjoyment.


End file.
